JGSDF's Revenge
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *43 *57 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (750 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 450) (60 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium to long (recommended)|theme = Military-themed|cost = *280 *240 (UP2)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The JGSDF's Revenge is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 update. Appearance It is a Japanese assault rifle with the standard dark-colored military tan. It features the rigid stock (with an armrest), 30-round magazine, and the medium-length barrel. On top of the receiver, there is a fixed iron sight (that serves no purpose for the moment) and the 4X scope with the miniature red reticle. Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, average capacity, massive reserve capacity, good mobility and an incredible accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head. Paired with the insane fire rate, this weapon is extremely deadly. However, its low ammo count per use prohibits this weapon from being used for spray and pray tactics. *Use the 4X scope for better aiming in long ranges. *You can use this weapon in all ranges due to the low recoil this weapon has. Once skilled enough, you can use this weapon in long ranges without using the scope, since its crosshairs don't spread wide. *This weapon features the incredible accuracy, but performs poorly in close-range (except if you are skilled enough). *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *Make sure to conserve ammo, since it has 30 rounds on use. Nevertheless, you can benefit from its massive reserve capacity = holding up to 450 rounds. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *Keep moving in uncommon pattern while firing, so as to be less vulnerable to other counterattacks. *You can pair this with a backup weapon in case of emergency. *It has a fast reload, so benefit from that. **Pair this with Cowboy Hat and Hitman Mask for extreme fast reload. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Blast its users with explosives to disorient him. *Try to use a wall break type weapon when the user is hiding behind a wall or object. *Any one-shot weapons will do the trick against its users. *Inexperienced or hasty users will spray and pray. This will empty their magazine and open them up to a counterattack. *Avoid its users' sight if you are low on health or armor. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Flank against its users so as to waste his ammo. *Engage in melee attacks against its users, but be warned of skilled players since they can even excel in close-range attacks with long-range weapons without using a scope. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. *If the player were to encounter an opponent with this weapon, the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. **A problem with this technique is the fact that skilled and experienced users can conserve their ammo. So always be careful when facing these users. Recommended Maps * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The weapon itself is based from the Japanese Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle. **Unfortunately, it was never exported outside Japan due to its strict anti-hardware export policy. *It is one of the most accurate assault rifles when you are hip firing as this weapon has an extremely minimal recoil or crosshair spread. *The JGSDF means "Japan Ground Self-Defense Force" in short. *It is essentially the normal (and remixed) brother of the "Kamikaze". Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary